


Chasing Stars After Midnight

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Runaway, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: A fluffy funpoison fic about how the four meet in an alternate universe, basically
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Chasing Stars After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh, ik it's got a shitty description, but it's 4 am and this is like 70% just fluff, so i say it's a fair trade

“Run away with me.“

Ghoul stared at Poison in disbelief, still partially trying to process what they had just said. The two teens had known each other for a few months at that point, meeting down in the Lobby as often as they could and hanging out on vacant rooftops, talking about whatever came to mind. This, however, was way past petty curiousity and teenage infatuation- no, what Poison was asking him was as permanent as ink on skin and made his heart thump in his throat with a mix of anticipation and uncertainty.

“Are you sure about this?“ Ghoul mumbled, biting his tongue to stop it from betraying how much he wanted to just accept their offer right then and there; consequences be damned.

Poison staggered back a step, as if the question took them by surprise, and adjusted the strap of their bag nevously over their shoulder.

“Yes.“ they answered eventually,uncertainty lacing their voice, as leaned on the wall behind them and tilted their head back so they were looking at the sky, “It’s just-“ they sighed, a frown settling over their features and screwing their eyes shut, “Everything’s the same every fucking day and I try so hard to ignore it, but-“

“It’s suffocating.“ Ghoul finished the sentence for them and they hummed as confirmation that was what they were going to say.

Silence settled between the teens- tense like the air before a big storm comes barreling in from over the horizon- though neither of them seemed to have any intention of breaking it, too far gone inside their own heads. Still, the night wasn’t getting any younger and Ghoul was starting to grow antsy by the minute as a single question revertebrated in his mind.

“Why me, though?“ he asked quietly, sitting down onto the pavement next to them and pulling his knees to his chest. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, but the cat was out of the bag and there was no turning back now.

Poison’s head jerked in his direction, staring at him wide-eyed with a light pink blush starting to creep on their face. They mumbled something under their breath Ghoul couldn’t quite make out before taking a deep breath.

“Uh, well, you see, the reason I’m asking is because umm...I’ve been thinking and I- it’s because I like you.“ they squeaked out the last part, tensing up and closing their eyes again, as if what they had said would make Ghoul want to punch them.

It didn’t, the younger taking their hand in his instead and giving it a light squeeze. “I like you too.” he confessed when Poison looked back at them- albeit feeling a little more flustered than the former- and they exchanged a content smile.

Ghoul sat up and dusted off his jeans before re-entertwining his fingers with the other’s, absentmindedly swinging their hands back and forward as he led them through the maze of streets that was the Lobby. It was peaceful and while he would’ve usually found the thought boring, there was something about the feeling of Poison’s hand in his that he doubted he’d ever grow tired of.

Poson wore a smile that mirrored his as they watched him with nothing short of infatuation, making the shorter look away blushing every time their eyes met. It was dumb and cliche, but it didn’t matter as they walked under the city lights together. Still, all good things have to come to an end and as the train station came into view they had to let go of each other, pulling up thier hoods to cover their faces and trying their hardest not to just reach for the other’s hand as they quickly made their way across the street and up the station’s stairs.

The line was empty, not even a scarecrow in sight, but the company still kept out a watchful eye through the lenses of the cameras hanging from the celling like treacherous electronic spiders. Ghoul had never been Better Living’s greatest fan- hence why he spent most his nights down in the Lobby with all the juvies and ritalins even long before he had met Poison- but that night he felt even angrier at the company as he sat on the opposite side from Poison and had to act like he didn’t even _know_ them.

It wasn’t fair, and as they waited for the train to arrive he realised anger wasn’t the only thing that he was feeling; he was _tired_. Tired of sneaking out in the middle of the night, tired of having to hide, tired of pretending he was something he wasn’t. If he had doubts about leaving the pristine hell of his City before, they were all gone from his mind by the time the train arrived and he shuffled behind Poison as they got on.

The train was as empty as the line they boarded it from, but ultimately that was to be expected of the midnight ride. Ghoul never understood why the train was still online so far past the curfew, but he prefered not too think about it too much for his own sake, instead learning much more useful things such as where the seat in the cameras blind spot was.

With a subtle nod, he pointed Poison in the direction of it and by some miracle they understood, even if they didn’t quite follow what Ghoul’s plan was- they’d find out soon enough, though. Looking furtively both ways as if to check there truly was no one else in the train, the younger crawled onto their lap, setting his knees on either side of them and using their shoulders to stead himself as he shifted trying to find a position he wouldn’t fall off when the train started. Once he was comfortable enough, he looked up at Poison who was blushing brght red and staring at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read, and maybe it was because it was so late at night or the way that the light hit Poison’s face that made him swear they looked like one of Destroya’s angels, but words just spilled out of Ghoul’s mouth, filter long left on the corner of some random street in the Lobby.

“Red looks good on you.“ he mumbled quietly, so the cameras would hear- but even if they did they probably wouldn’t have thought anymore of it than one of the rare heterosexual juvie couples talking nonsense to each other. The thought was amusing, yet daunting at the same time.

“Yeah,“ Poison replied, breaking him out of his thoughts just in time to see the way their gaze flickered between his eyes and his lips, “Maybe I’ll do something about it then...“

“Maybe.“ Ghoul hummed in agreement. He hadn’t noticed before how close they were- all he would’ve had to do is slightly lean forward and their lips would’ve touched. 

Swallowing thickly, he spoke up again, “Can I...” he trailed off, the question getting lost along with him somewhere in the latter’s eyes, but they seemed to understand regardless as they closed the gap between them into a kiss.

It was sloppy at first, only falling somewhat in sync before they ultimately had to pull away to breathe, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because it was them, hidden in the shitty fluorescent lights of a midnight train with Ghoul in Poison’s lap and his arms around their neck as they kept their hands on his waist to keep him from falling. It wasn’t perfect and neither were they, so maybe that was the point of why that night ever even happened in the first place.

Ghoul took a moment to look at Poison- really _look_ at them- before exhaling an “I _really_ like you.” and burying his face in the crook of the latter’s neck, making both of their hoods slip off. Poison only giggled, replying they really liked him too, and shifted in their seat in such a way one of their arms was wraped around the smaller’s waist and their other hand finding its way in his hair, fidgeting with the dark strands.

The train eventually took off, starting their ride towards the Neon District, as the two teens sat cuddled together and talked quietly about how their life was going to be like once they made it into the desert. It was all wishful thinking, but they were still too young, still too caught up in trying to escape, that they didn’t notice. Everything would be exhilerating color and living loudly like they never were allowed to before. They’d be free and they’d be together and they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Wouldn’t that have been nice?

When they arrived at the station in the upper class district, the lights shone so brightly you couldn’t even tell if it was supposed to be day or night, reflecting off the white tiled walls and giving them almost a glow of sorts. Poison was perplexed, squinting in the fluorscent white as they put up their hood again, while Ghoul did the same and grabbed their hand, leading them along toward the apartament him and his family lived in.

The streets were as empty as the station, but not nearly as bright, with white concrete apartament buildings towering tall over them like ivory husks threatening to tear through the dark fabric of the night sky. They were the tallest buildings Poison had ever seen, making the ones back in the the Lobby seem dwarfish in comparison. It wasn’t somewhere where they would’ve expected Ghoul to live, but then again they didn’t know much about him at all and the thought made their guts twist uncomfortably. Still, when he looked at them with those big green eyes and smiled, it felt like they had forever to learn all about him.

The two stopped in front of one of the 14 story buildings and Ghoul got on the very tip of his toes to give the latter a peck on the cheek before running off inside with a promise he’d be return as fast as he could. After what felt like a small eternity, the elevator arrived with a ding and the teenager got in, biting his nails nervously as the numbers on the electronic display went up once with the anxiety he’d buried deep in the back of his throat.

When the ding rang out again, Ghoul just about jumped six feet in the air before regaining his composure with shakey breaths and hands. Suddenly he was aware of just how loud his footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as he quickly shuffled to his apartament and slid his key card into the lock mechanism, opening the door with a click and sliding inside. Trailing his hand along the wall, he made his way through the darkness- careful to take four extra steps once his fingers hit the livingroom doorframe as to not knock over his mother’s vase- and back into his room.

The few non-white items of clothing were quickly thrown into his schoolbag along with the spare binder he’d gotten for his birthday last year from one of his friends. Kneeling down next to his bed, he pulled out an old shoebox from underneath and pocketed the small switchblade inside it before dumping the rest of its contents inside the bag. He gave his room a final look, realising that without all the things carefully sat in his bag it was no longer _his_ room- that it never quite was.

Poison was exactly where he’d left them and Ghoul couldn’t help but smile as his heart skipped a beat upon seeing them awkwardly shifting on their feet like an adorable lost puppy. Quietly, he tried to sneak up on them, but they turned around at the last moment, catching him in their arms as he tried to jump on them and spun him around, making them both giggle like little kids.

“Hey.“ Poison greeted quietly, their face still buried in his hair once they stopped spining.

“Hi.“ Ghoul pulls back with a smile and gives them a quick kiss on the lips before hopping down from their arms, “Let’s go.“ he adds, taking their hand in his, a warm tingling sensation traveling up his arm and throughout his body. _Destroya_ , he was so in pastel with them it wasn’t even funny.

The teens’ ride back to the Lobby was spent cuddling quietly in the uncomfortable train seat and yearning for a life far out of BL/i’s reach, beyond the city walls, their heads lulling from side to side as their tired eyes closed in drawn-out blinks. It was two in the morning by the time they’d made it past the Old Metropolis City Line and followed the marks to the Tunnel- though the name itself was a rather misleading title for a hole that’s been blown in the City wall with the help of some explosives and a few well-timed distractions.

A chilly breeze blew from the other side and into the perfectly controled weather of Battery City, sending a shiver down Ghoul’s spine both because of the cold and his anticipation, shaking his head out of its sleep daze. Poison’s grip on his hand tightened as they passed through and he gently rubbed the back of their hand with his thumb as to offer some sort of silent reassurance. The two ended up in a fairly shallow ditch just outside of the city walls, desert stretching seemingly endless on either side and dotted by distand shiluettes as it reached out for the horizon. The sky was still pitch black and even though they were barely outside Battery City, Ghoul could swear the sky was splattered with more tiny droplets of light than he’d ever seen from inside the walls.

With a gentle tug on his hand, Poison brough Ghoul out of his thoughts, nodding in the direction they were heading in and leaving the other comply distracted as he wondered at the vastness of the new world unraveling before him. They made their way quickly at first, hurrying to get away from the City that they both made a quiet promise to never return to, but as it got reduced to nothing more but a distant dot, they slowed down to a steady pace. At that point the novelty of the night sky had worn off, leaving Ghoul to slowly return back to Earth, as his gaze settled on Poison’s frowning expression.

“Hey,” he said softly, trying to catch their attention, “You’re okay?“

They only nodded distracted and sighed with a smile that didn’t quite reach their eyes when Ghoul huddled closer into their side part because he wanted them to tell him what’s wrong and part because he was fucking _cold_.

“I’m fine.“ Poison finally mumbles, letting go of his hand to wrap their arm around his shoulders and pull him closer, “Just forgot something important back at home.“

“We can stop by and get it.“ the younger supplied, even though he wasn’t entirely certain of what he was saying, either. He just hated seeing them upset- he always would- and at the time that was all that came out.

“Yeah...yeah, I guess we can.“ they agreed, their smile a little more genuine that time, but with an emotion Ghoul couldn’t quite make out behind it.

Silence fell over the pair again as they trudged through the wasteland of Zone One, tiny clouds of dust getting kicked out from under the soles of their shoes. Despite the biting cold of the desert night, Ghoul could feel himself leaning onto Poison more and more as his brain waged war against his eyelids to stay closed. It’s funny how time passes when you’re tired- one moment he was in the desert and then the next there was concrete under his feet once again, short buildings of one or two stories like he’d seen in faded pre-war pictures were lined on either side of him.

They stopped in the yard of an one story house, sneaking around the side of it until they reached the last window that had seemingly been left open over night. Poison carefully sat Ghoul down in the short grass and instructed him to do something along the lines of staying there, before they climbed inside through the window. Now, Ghoul had never been someone who listened to what he was told to do and that is exactly how he found himself peering over the windowsill and into the house.

Poison stood with their back to him and across from them there was a teen about Ghoul’s age that he could only assume was their sibling by their matching dirty blonde hair and piercing glares. The two greeted each other by names Ghoul had long made a point to forget along with his own, when the youngest glanced past their sibling right at him, making him freeze in place.

“Who’s that?“ they nodded to him with a frown and the older sibling turned around, their eyes landing on the short raven juvee who gave them a small awkward wave.

He expected them to be mad, expected them to yell at him for not listening to them, for fucking it all up- but they didn’t. Instead, they just looked at him with a soft expression and quiely motioned him over. Ghoul complied this time, scurrying by their side and snaking his hand in theirs, interlocking their fingers again.

With a small deep breath, Poison spoke up again, “This is my partner.”

That simple sentence made the other teen’s heart skip a beat as a small smile crept onto his face before promptly dropping off when his eyes accidentally met the younger sibling’s pensive gaze. He swallowed dryly and looked down to his and Poison’s hands as he softly swung them back and forward, trying to distract his mind from the anxious thoughts floating through his head.

“Well, then I guess I should thank them for making my dumbass sibling remember they have a brother.“ the younger finally scoffed before adding, “Don’t give me that look- I _know_ you.“ when the older sibling let out an offended noise.

“So, uhh...you don’t hate me?“ Ghoul mumbled awkwardly.

The other paused, looking like he was considering what the former said, “Nah.” he decided, “Anyone who makes them smile that much like a dork is fine in my book.”

True to his words, Poison was looking down at him with fond smile on their face, grinning wide enough to show teeth when Ghoul looked up at them before adverting their eyes to the carpeted floor with a light pink blush. He’d never get tired of that smile.

“I’m Fun Ghoul, by the way. He/they pronouns.“ he belatedly introduced himself with a yawn, but the other didn’t seem to mind it.

“Kobra Kid. Just he/him.“ Kobra said as he kneeled next to one of the beds and started rummaging under it for something.

“You chose a name without telling me?“ Poison let out a strangled noise, sounding genuinely upset, like the thought had just occured to them.

“Well, you didn’t tell me yours either, so we’re even.“ Kobra shrugged, coming out with a backpack in his left hand.

“It’s Party Poison.“ the older grumbled, making the latter snicker, “What?“

“That’s so edgy.“ the boy smiled, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Oh, you’re one to talk, _Kobra_.“ his sibling scoffed, feigning offence.

“Ladies, ladies. Let us not fight- not everyone can have an amazing name like I do.“ Ghoul chimed in jokingly and the three burst into almost drunken giggles, the sound leaving a warm sleepy feeling in his chest.

The atmosphere soon sobered up as a knock echoed through the empty halls, freezing the blood running through the teenager’s veins as they exchanged terrified looks. The siblings threw eachother pointed glances like they were having some silent conversation that the raven’s half-awake mind couldn’t make sense of. At some point his legs had started moving, but it didn’t quite register until he nearly ran into the wall and out the open window.

The three snuck around the side of the house, peeking at the front door from behind the brick wall in a fashion that reminded the juvee of an old pre-war illustration he once saw. Standing on the doorstep werre two figures dressed in white suits who seemed to be talking to who ever was stading in the doorway and letting the lights from inside cast an off-colored yellow rectangle on the concrete step.

“You don’t think those are...“ Kobra whispered and Poison shook their head, leaving Ghoul uncertain of what to understand from it as their grip on his hand tightened.

“The car.“ they finally said, nodding to the white vehicle parked across the street and then added, “Go!“ when all the younger two did was stare at them like they had just spoken in some foregin language.

Once the Suits were inside and the door closed with a soft noise, the teens bolted across the street, throwing the doors open and hurriedly jumping inside the car. In the front seats, Poison and Kobra were frantically looking for something as Ghoul anxiously watched the siblings’ front porch from the backseat biting on his fingernails.

“Shit.“ the oldest hissed, hitting the steering wheel annoyed and making the black haired teen flinch out of his thoughts, “They keys aren’t here.“

“I can probably start it up.“ he offered, getting a set of odd looks from the two teens sitting in the front.

“I like him.“ Kobra said to no one in particular and the black haired juvee grinned at the compliment.

Abandoning his bag into the backseat, Ghoul crawled over the console and somehow managed to end up half way into Poison’s lap and halfway into the footwell as he struggled to remember how the hell did you jumpstart a car again? After a little more looking around and a buttload of even more confusion, the car engine came to life with a roar nearly starteling the short teen into the footwell entirely. Withe help of his partner he got out fairly easily, sneaking a quick peck on their cheek before their brother shooed him back into his seat grumbling about keeping their PDA away from him.

Poison floored it almost the instant Ghoul returned in his previous sitting spot and he didn’t quite understand why until a white beam of light flashed past his wondow and hit one of the rearview mirrors, making it wave limply from where it had been attached. Well, that wasn’t good...

One hot white beam of electricity turned into a dozen and the two vaguely human-shaped blobs firing them turned in to three cars much like the on they were driving in. Their luck only seemed to look up as the car started swerving out of control and ramming its side into a tree, leaving the doors on the side Kobra was on unable to open. Before he could really process anything that had just happened, the blonde threw a white puritan blaster in his lap and nodded him to get out as he quickly followed his sibling out the driver side’s door.

The air must’ve had dropped a few degrees from last time because Ghoul was shaking in his shitty worn-out sneakers as he gripped the gun tighter- its weight unfamiliar in his hands. There weren’t anymore shots being fired and the teen couldn’t neccessarily tell if that was a good thing, the cars that were following them stopping not even six feet away.

A fight soon broke out and that helped with the teen’s jitters, as he foused on shooting the quickly approaching draculoids. It wasn’t until almost halfway through the fight that he remembered the switchblade carefully tucked away in his back pocket and hastily took it out before calling on Kobra who turned to him almost confused.

“Catch!“ is all he told the young boy and threw him the knife, which he thankfully caught, flipping it open and stabbing it into the side of a drac that was trying to sneak up on him.

The fight went on for what felt like ages until the three ended up back to back, fending off the dracs circling them. It was a futile effort- for every draculoid they shot down there was another to take its place- but they had already gotten so far they would’ve rather died than given in, which seemed a very possible, if not _certain_ , outcome in that moment.

Some deity must’ve been in their favour that night, though, because with the thundering noise of a diesel engine coming from over a hill came a rebel mounted on a motorclycle who started shooting down dracs as soon they were within range. It was clear that the stranger had more experience with a blaster than all of them combined and together, the four of them made work of the latex-masked feinds. With the adrenaline starting to wear off, Ghoul clung tired onto Poison’s arm as them and Kobra stared down the desert rebel who had pulled off not far away from them and started walking towards the teens.

“I’m gonna assume that party was for you.“ was the first thing they said- it wasn’t a question, rather a general statement.

The siblings exchanged a look before the older nodded in confirmation and waited for them to continue.

“Jet Star. He/him.“ Jet introduced himself, subconciously making a flippant gesture with his hands as he mentioned his pronouns.

“Party Poison. They/them.“ Poison replied and then nodded to Kobra and Ghoul respectively as they introduced them, “Kobra Kid, he/him, and Fun Ghoul-“

“He/they“ the raven teen finished their sentence and yawned.

Jet nodded, “If you need somewhere to sleep, Dr. D’s station is a few miles ahead- I’m sure he’ll let you crash there ‘til tomorrow.“

“How do we know we can trust you?“ Kobra eyed him skeptically and the other shrugged.

“You don’t, but if I meant you harm I would’ve let those dracs finish their job, wouldn’t I?“ the rebel argued and turned back to his bike as the other three clambered into one of the now abandoned draculoid cars and followed him to this ‘ _Dr. D_ ’ person’s staition.

It was a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> That kiss scene? The bane of my existence, but i really genuinely tried.
> 
> Come yell in my inbox on tumblr [ @dead-silxence ](www.dead-silxnce.tumblr.com). Night <3


End file.
